


Just Together

by reeby10



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Asexual Natasha Romanov, Chicken Soup, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hugs, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 22:11:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7819192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil had always enjoyed this part of their relationship, holding and being held at the same time. Times like this, when they were all freshly back from missions with a whole uninterrupted weekend ahead of them, were his favorite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [james](https://archiveofourown.org/users/james/gifts).



Phil was putting the finishing touches on a pot of chicken noodle soup when he heard the tell tale snick of the front door opening and closing. Just in time for dinner of course. Ever since those two had discovered he could cook and would gladly cook for them, they’d never missed a meal.

He grinned, turning the pot off and putting the lid back on to keep it warm, and headed out of the kitchen. Natasha and Clint were still standing in the entryway, taking their boots off and chatting quietly to each other. They looked up as he entered the main living area, smiles growing on their tired faces.

“Welcome back,” he said, and opened his arms.

Natasha was the first one to slip into his arms, tucking her head under his chin as she wrapped her slim arms around his waist. Phil leaned down to press a kiss into her hair and she sighed in contentment, melting against him. Clint was only a beat behind, his muscled arms reaching out to hold them both close.

Phil had always enjoyed this part of their relationship, holding and being held at the same time. Times like this, when they were all freshly back from missions with a whole uninterrupted weekend ahead of them, were his favorite. Those were the only times any of them could really relax and enjoy each others’ company, all three of them.

“I smell soup,” Clint finally said, breaking the mood. Phil rolled his eyes with a huff of fondly amused laughter, but agreeably pulled away to head back to the kitchen.

It only took a moment to check that the soup was still hot enough and to pull out crackers to eat with it, as well as bowls and spoons. Clint and Natasha hovered in the doorway, watching him move around the kitchen, and he had to smile. For some reason those two loved to watch him cook and he wasn't one to deny those he loved something so simple.

He dished the soup out and they sat around the small dine in table. Clint immediately dove in, ignoring the way the liquid was steaming. Natasha shook her head, blowing on her own spoonful. The soup was a favorite in their apartment, a recipe passed down from Phil’s mother when he was a teenager. Thankfully he liked making it almost as much as they liked eating it.

They didn't talk much while they ate, Clint and Natasha obviously still tired from two weeks out in the field. Phil didn't want to push them to talk about the mission at least until they were full. Often they didn't eat much more than protein bars for days on end while on a mission, and the nurturing part of Phil wanted to make sure that was remedied as soon as he could swing it.

Clint and Natasha did the dishes while Phil put up the leftovers, Clint washing and Natasha drying. It was a comfortable routine that they had picked up early in their relationship. The other two could cook if asked, but honestly Phil liked that that had quickly become primarily his part to play.

“I think it's time for bed,” he said firmly as they finished up the dishes, noticing that Natasha was flagging and trying not to show it.

“Mmm, yes, bed,” Clint murmured, making Natasha smile fondly.

Phil herded them into the bedroom, helping them strip as they went. They could clean up later, when they weren't so tired, or rather Phil would since he was the only one who really cared about things like that. It didn't take much encouragement before the three of them were tucked up in the king sized bed, legs tangled and the lights off. Natasha was spooned up behind Phil with Clint facing him on the other side. Phil could only see the barest outline of his lovers in the darkened room, just a hint of light coming in around the edges of the curtain from the streetlamp outside.

They were quiet for several long minutes, the only sound their breathing and the occasional squeak of a bed spring, before Phil broke the silence. “How was the mission?”

Clint grunted. “I don't like not having you as our handler,” he said, and Natasha nodded, though she didn't say anything.

“I know,” Phil replied, because he felt the same. Still, passing the two of them on had to be done sometimes, that was just the way it worked. “But I also know Jasper is a good handler and you like him.”

“Yeah,” Clint replied, pouting a little. It was kind of adorable, though Phil tried not to tell him that aloud lest he use it to his advantage.

“You're still our favorite,” Natasha said, voice soft behind him.

Phil knew that of course, but it still made something warm blossom in his chest to hear it. “Thank you,” he said, equally softly.

They quieted down again, but Phil could feel Clint getting a little restless. The younger man shifted, hips brushing together, and Phil realized Clint was hard. He could feel himself stir at the thought and he leaned in for a kiss, soft and a little lazy but with the promise of more.

Behind him, Natasha pulled her arm away from its place around his waist, making some room between them. She was obviously not as interested in reacquainting their bodies as Clint was, which wasn’t really surprising to Phil. Sometimes she would indulge them because it made them happy and sometimes she would just leave until they were done, which was what she seemed to be trying to do now.

But today wasn't the time for that, not with the two of them just back from a mission and the whole weekend ahead of them. If they were going to have sex tonight, he wanted it to be all of them getting some enjoyment, not just him and Clint. He’d rather just sleep right now if that meant having them both close.

Phil ran a soothing hand down Clint’s arm, telling him without words that tonight was a no go. Clint immediately relaxed back into the bed, message received. Phil wrapped his arms around Clint, sighing happily when Natasha returned her arms to his waist, face pressed into his shoulder. It was warm and comfortable and Phil was more than content with this, the three of them, just together.

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, feel free to come hit me up [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
